Shadow Labyrinth
*A wing of the Auchindoun instance. *Populated by forces of the Shadow Council. *A key is mandatory to have access to this wing or a 350 lockpicking level rogue can open it. The key drops on the last boss of Auchindoun third wing Sethekk Halls. A warlock, like always can also kill themselves beside the door and resurrect on the other side. *It is recommended you be level 69+ to enter. Bosses *Ambassador Hellmaw - Video - Strategy - Map *Blackheart the Inciter - Video - Strategy - Map *Grandmaster Vorpil - Strategy - Map *Murmur - Video - Strategy - Map Reputation *Normal trash mobs will give 12 to Lower City per kill and larger mobs (Fel Overseers and Malicious Instructors) give 24. Bosses give 120 and Murmur gives 240. Trash ; Humanoids * Cabal Acolyte - Low damage, heals itself and other mobs. They have a 'Shadow Protection' buff which absorbs 2100 to 3200 shadow damage that can be applied to members of the party when the Acolyte is mind controlled. * Cabal Assassin - Spawns during the pulls prior to Blackheart the Inciter. ** There are 5 total assassins. First is always alone, second, third and fourth can be solo or show as a pair (ie, 2nd is solo, 3rd/4th together). Fifth is solo. * Cabal Deathsworn - Mild damage, Minor knockback, Shadow Cleave. * Cabal Executioner * Cabal Fanatic - very fast, hard attack speed. Can be MCed to kill a Zealot. Also has a Fixate ability that keeps the mob on that Fixated person for a short amount of time. The only way to get it off is with taunt or a similar ability. * Cabal Ritualist ** with daggers - Gouges, hits about 1500 on cloth, low health. ** with staff or single blade - 3 different types of casters *# Arcane - Arcane Missles, Addle Humanoid *# Fire - Fire blast, Flame Buffet (DoT) debuff (insignficant dmg) *#Frost - Frostbolt * Cabal Shadow Priest - mind flays for 900 shadow dmg/sec and SWP. MC very effective. * Cabal Spellbinder - Uses mind control, earth shock * Cabal Summoner - Will summon additional mobs. Kill first or CC. * Cabal Warlock - Usually has a Fel Guardhound or a Maiden of Discipline pet. * Cabal Zealot - shadowbolts, turns into a mini-Magmadar at low health, cannot cast but does extremely heavy melee damage ; Demons * Fel Overseer - Hits very hard, long AoE fear, random charge, self heal at low hp, very resistant, 76k life, immune to Disarm and all slowing effects, CC immune (hint: if you die midcombat, release and run back). * Malicious Instructor - Hits fairly hard melee, has an AoE Shadow Nova that hits between 1-1.5k, and a debuff, Mark of Malice, which increases melee damage taken. There are several trash pulls just before Murmur. These are big pulls of five to six so any CC is very helpful. Pulling far back and using timed fear bombs can also help. The best way to handle the sheer number of mobs is to wait for Murmur to kill one of the mages. About 15 seconds after a mage dies, a new one will spawn. When Murmur kills one of the mages, pull the whole row back. You should avoid using crowd control abilities like sap near where the mobs start, or the mage respawn will come out and bring more adds. It is best to fear or sheep the adds as far back as possible after the pull. This usually limits the pull to 4 mobs. Videos * Full Run from WarCry.com Category:Subzones Category:Instance:Auchindoun